The Magical Circle
by Niagara14301
Summary: Mal discovers a group of students at Auradon Prep who call themselves The Magical Circle. By Niagara14301, Jacob Varonkov (now known as Ben10Man), and SailorWednesdayMercury.
1. Chapter 1

The Magical Circle - a Descendants, 2015 fanfic

 **The Magical Circle**

Note: "The Magical Circle" is a story written by Niagara14301 and Jacob Varonkov, and features a variety of things mixed into the "Descendants" universe. We hope you enjoy reading this story.

 **Flashback**

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had just arrived at Auradon Prep from the Isle from the Lost. As Ben and Audrey showed Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos around the school, Mal decided to start asking questions.

"So, you guys have a lot of magic here at Auradon?" Mal asked. "Like wands and things like that?".

"Yeah, it exists of course" Ben answered, "but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals".

Ben was right in the fact that magic had been pretty much retired. Ben was also right in the fact that most in Auradon were just ordinary mortals. However, there were also those in Auradon who were magically gifted in some way or another, and who used their magic for good.

 **Present day**

A month had passed since Ben was crowned King, and Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had declared themselves to be good. During that time, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had made friends among the students at Auradon Prep.

Mal had made friends with a red haired girl her age named Maria, who was the daughter of King Karl and Queen Sofia of Mornera. In case the name of Sofia seems familiar, it is because it is the same Sofia who during her childhood was known as Princess Sofia of Enchancia. Sofia was now an adult who was happily married.

At Auradon Prep, Mal and Maria were walking outside, enjoying the scenery. As they walked along, the two had a conversation.

"I've been hearing about a group of students called The Magical Circle" Mal started. "I thought magic had been pretty much retired here in Auradon".

"For the majority of people here, it has been retired" Maria responded. "However, there are still families who have magical abilities of some kind or another. And some of them have children who attend Auradon Prep".

"Like, right now?" Mal asked, interested.

"Yes" Maria smiled. "I'm among them. My Amulet of Olara grants me some special magical gifts, such as the ability to talk to animals. However, I also have natural magical abilities that I inherited from my mother".

"I didn't realize that Queen Sofia, outside of her Amulet of Avalor, was magically gifted" Mal remarked.

"By the time my mother was a young teenager, her natural magical abilities began to become apparent" Maria reported. "It was at that time that she decided to start majoring in magic".

"And what kind of natural magical abilities do you have, Maria?" Mal asked, curious.

"I can do spell casting with a wand" Maria answered.

"You have a wand?" Mal inquired.

"Oh, yes" Maria acknowledged. "It's just your standard wand, mind you. Nothing fancy like Fairy Godmother's wand. Her wand, now that's the Cadillac of wands".

"What's it like, using a wand?" Mal wanted to know.

"It's like a tool which focuses your magical power" Maria answered. "I understand you have spell casting ability, too. I know where you could get a wand".

"No, thank you" Mal quickly, but politely pointed out. "Up to a short while ago, I was evil. I wouldn't dare trust myself with a wand. Not ever".

"Mal" Maria quietly said as she placed her hand on Mal's shoulder. "The simple fact that you worry about misusing your power means you would never do so. Your conscious would never let you do so".

"I wish I could be sure of that" Mal admitted, not sure of herself.

"You, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are so good" Maria pointed out to Mal. "The four of you have proven that ten times over".

Mal smiled at Maria in gratitude

"The Magical Circle are out in back right now, if you would like to meet them" Maria offered.

"I think I'd like that" Mal responded, pleased.

As Maria and Mal walked along, the two saw Evie, Jay, and Carlos walking toward them.

"Hey, guys" Maria smiled at Evie, Jay, and Carlos. "I was just taking Mal to meet The Magical Circle. Want to come along?".

"Sure" Jay agreed.

 **The Magical Circle**

Maria, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos walked to the back area of Auradon Prep where The Magical Circle were playing basketball on an outdoor court. What Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos saw next was nothing like they could have imagined.

There was a girl Mal's age who was quite literally flying over the outdoor basketball court. As Mal studied the girl, she noticed that the girl, who was normal in height, was flying with the help of fairy wings.

"That's Floressa" Maria pointed out. "She's the daughter of Miss Flora".

"Miss Flora as in one of the three fairies who raised Princess Aurora?" Mal asked.

"Yes" Maria answered, "and who later was one of the headmistresses of Royal Prep in Enchancia".

A boy and a girl Mal's age started running up the outdoor basketball court, passing a basketball between them.

"That's Prince Michael and Princess Lisa" Maria announced. "Their the children of King Frederick and Queen Dorrie of Ornburgh".

"Wait a minute!" Mel remembered. "Isn't Queen Dorrie the same Dorrie who is one of the last surviving members of the magical House of Cosmarune?".

"Oh, yes" Maria smiled. "Since Queen Dorrie is a good witch, Michael and Lisa have inherited their mother's witch powers".

A boy Jay's age raced onto the outdoor basketball court, and quickly transformed into a dragon.

"Whoa!" Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos exclaimed together.

"He is impressive, isn't he?" Maria asked in an admiring way. "That's Greg, the son of Gunther and Jane Breech".

"Jane as in the girl knight who use to be known as Jane Turnkey?" Evie asked.

"The very same" Maria answered, "from the Kingdom of Kippernium. Greg had a bad sickness as a child, and the only way to cure him was with a magical object called the Dragon Crystal. Along with curing Greg, the crystal also gave Greg the magical ability to transform from a human to a dragon and back again".

A girl Mal's age quickly raced onto the court, and jumped on Greg's back. Lisa threw the basketball to the girl sitting on Greg's back. As Greg, as a dragon, flew toward the basketball net, the girl on his back threw the basketball at the net, scoring a point in the process.

"That's Skylar" Maria said of the girl on Greg's back. "She's inherited her mother's magical abilities. Skylar loves video games, sports, and spends more time in the gym than most of the other girls".

"Video games, you say?" Carlos remarked, pleased. "Perhaps she and I could get together for a twosome at some point".

Greg, as a dragon, landed on the outdoor basketball court, as Skylar jumped off of Greg's back. Greg then transformed back to human form. At the same time, Floressa landed on the court, concentrated, and magically allowed her fairy wings to disappear. Michael and Lisa then walked up to Skylar, Greg, and Floressa as a blond haired girl Evie's age walked onto the court carrying a pile of towels.

"Here's a towel for each of you" the blond haired girl smiled at Skylar, Greg, Floressa, Michael, and Lisa. "Just the right amount of coolness without being too cold".

"Who is that?" Mal asked Maria about the blond haired girl.

"That's Princess Freya, the daughter of Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Maria answered. "Freya has inherited her mother's ice power".

"Wow!" Mal exclaimed, impressed.

At that moment, Skylar walked up.

 **Meeting Skylar and the others**

Mal got a close up look at Skylar as she walked up. Skylar had golden blond hair in curls that reached her waist and serene blue eyes that sparkled in the light. She wore a red t-shirt with the symbol of a white tiger battling a black dragon on it, and a flashy black skirt. Skylar also sported a ruby tiara, and diamond earrings.

"The villains kids, yes?" Skylar asked Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"That's us" Evie answered, with a nervous smile.

"My name is Princess Skylar of Cinnibar" Skylar introduced herself.

"You don't mean ..." Carlos began.

"My mom is the Scarlett Warrior?" Skylar finished. "Yes, she is".

"I've heard of the Scarlett Warrior" Mal acknowledged. "She's a powerful warrior sorceress who is Queen of Cinnibar".

"Among other things" Skylar remarked about her mother.

Before Skylar could say more, Greg, Floressa, Michael, Lisa, and Freya walked up.

"Maria" Freya smiled. "Please introduce us to your guests".

"Everybody" Maria started, "these are the kids from the Isle of the Lost. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos - these are the members of The Magical Circle".

"A pleasure to meet you" Freya warmly greeted Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

Floressa then stepped forward. Mal stepped back, nervous, since Floressa's mother had been involved in raising Princess Aurora, and hiding the princess from Maleficent.

"I mean you no harm" Floressa reassured Mal. "What happened was between our mothers, not us. Besides, my mother understood Maleficent's reasoning. She didn't support what your mother did, but she understood where your mother was coming from. I'd very much like us to be friends".

"I'd like that as well" Mal agreed, relieved.

"I'm Prince Michael of Ornburgh" Michael introduced himself to Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. "And this is my sister, Princess Lisa".

"A pleasure to meet you four" Lisa smiled at Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"And I'm Greg Breech" Greg added. "Nice to meet the four of you".

"Let's say we all sit down and get to know each other better" Maria suggested.

As everybody sat down at a large picnic table, Skylar looked over at a girl her age who was sitting at another picnic table across the way. The girl had short red hair and was dressed entirely in green with a t-shirt, a short skirt, a cap with a pink feather in it, and fairy-like shoes. The girl and Skylar slightly nodded to each other, then turned their attention back to where they were sitting.

"Who is that?" Mal asked Skylar about the girl at the other picnic table.

"That's Piper Pan" Skylar answered, "Peter Pan's daughter".

"There seems to be a problem between you two" Evie observed.

"Not so much between us as between our parents" Skylar sadly pointed out. "My mother and Peter Pan don't exactly get along".

"Why?" Carlos inquired.

"Because my mom doesn't like the fact that Peter took kids away from their families without telling the families, nor passing along any information about the kids to the families" Skylar acknowledged. "That's between my mom and Peter. There are times I wish Piper and I could openly be friends, but that won't happen anytime soon, as long as my mom has a thing against Peter".

"Maybe someday" Mal gently reassured Skylar. "I mean, if Evie, Jay, Carlos, and I could change from bad to good, then anything's possible".

Skylar smiled at Mal, appreciating Mal's kindness.

 **That night**

At Auradon Prep, Mal was in her dorm room getting ready for bed when she felt a presence in the room. Mal looked to see a blond haired woman standing there.

"So, how are you and my daughter getting along, Mal?" the woman asked.

"Are you the Scarlett Warrior?" Mal asked, taken off guard.

"In the flesh" the woman answered. "You may call me Scarlett".

"What brings you here, Scarlett?" Mal wanted to know.

"Well, for one thing, I'm head of the Auradon Security Forces" Scarlett started. "My daughter gave me a report on you and your friends. She has good things to say about the four of you, and I thought it was time I introduced myself to you".

"Your daughter gave you a report?" Mal asked, taken off guard.

"Don't blame my daughter" Scarlett gently said. "She acts as my eyes and ears here at Auradon Prep, and she was simply doing as I asked. The truth be told, she admires the four of you. And, if she admires you, then that's good enough for me".

Mal sighed in relief.

"I'm here for another reason as well" Scarlett reveled.

"And that would be?" Mal inquired.

"I have something I want to tell you" Scarlett began. "It's about the history of the four of you".

Mal and Scarlett didn't know that Evie, Jay, and Carlos were on the other side of the door, in the hall, listening to Mal and Scarlett's conversation through the door.

"The Scarlett Warrior?" Carlos asked, puzzled.

"What's she doing here?" Evie wondered.

Back in the dorm room, Mal and Scarlett continued their conversation.

"Have you ever wondered why your parents were banished to the Isle of the Lost?" Scarlett asked.

"Because King Beast banished them to preserve peace in Auradon?" Mal theorized.

"True, but that's not the entire story" Scarlett reveled. "His initial proclamation was to round them all up and to execute them. At that time, I received a visit from an old friend of mine, The Doctor".

"The Doctor?" Mal asked. "I thought he was just some kind of legend. He actually exists?".

"Oh, yes" Scarlett smiled. "He's the last of the Time Lords, and he travels around in his vessel, the Tardis. Anyway, The Doctor informed me that your parents would eventually have kids, the four of you".

"Where is this story heading?" Mal inquired.

"After The Doctor visited me, I found I couldn't live with myself if I let the four of you not be born" Scarlett started. "I thought the four of you deserved a chance, even if it was from the villains. I begged King Beast not to execute your parents, and he resolved to send them and the other villains to the Isle of the Lost instead. I'm the reason you grew up the way you did".

"Why would you do that?!" Mal exclaimed. "It would have been easier to let our parents die and spare us the pain of growing up on that island!".

"It saved your lives, and Fairy Godmother explained to me how she thought the four of you would grow up to be great heroes if given the chance" Scarlett explained. "I guess you could say the ends justified the means. For what is is worth, I am sorry that the four of you had to grow up the way you did. If I could, I would take that back. But whats done is done".

Mal looked at Scarlett. Mal could see the emotional pain in Scarlett's eyes, of having to make a choice between life and death. Growing up on the island had been hard, but it had been a life which led to what Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were now - a force for good. The four of them had never been happier, and Mal saw that Scarlett had done them a genuine favor.

Mal teared up as she hugged Scarlett, who hugged Mal back.

"The four of you are as precious to me as anyone who has worn my jewels such as the Amulet of Avalor" Scarlett cried with happiness. Scarlett then broke the hug and twiddled her fingers, creating four ruby flutes out of thin air. Scarlett handed the flutes to Mal.

"One for each of you" Scarlett announced. "If you ever need my help for a serious reason, just play your flute, and I'll be there for you".

"Thanks" Mal said in gratitude.

"We'll meet again, sooner than you think" Scarlett smiled.

"Wait" Mal requested. "There is a request I would like to make of you".

"Name it" Scarlett responded.

"It involves your daughter ... and Piper Pan" Mal said.

"What is it you want from me?" Scarlett asked.

"I know you have a thing against Piper's father" Mal started. "But your daughter and Piper would like to be friends, but they can't ... because of how you feel about Piper's father. The four of us have proven we're not our parents. Shouldn't Piper be given the same opportunity to prove herself?".

Scarlett thought for a few moments about what Mal had just said. Scarlett then turned to Mal.

"It looks like you've become my teacher, Mal" Scarlett admitted. "You've made a good point. I will tell Skylar she is free to have a friendship with Piper. Afterall, my problem is with Peter ... not his daughter".

Mal smiled in happiness.

 **The next day**

In the Auradon Prep dining hall, Piper was sitting at a table when Skylar walked up, then sat down next to Piper. Skylar started talking to Piper. In a few moments, Skylar and Piper hugged in happiness as Skylar told Piper they could now be friends ... with Scarlett's blessing. Skylar and Piper then had a pleasant conversation as they ate lunch.

(We're inserting a song here: "Little Wonders" from the movie "Meet The Robinsons").

 _Let it go. Let it roll right off your shoulder. Don't you know, the hardest part is over. Let it in. Let your clarity define you. In the end. We will only just remember how it feels._

 _Let it slide. Let your troubles fall behind you. Let it shine. Till you feel it all around you. And I don't mind, if it's me you need to turn to. We'll get by. It's the heart that really matters in the end._

 _Our lives are made, in these small hours. These little wonders. These twists and turns of fate. Time falls away. But these small hours. These small hours still remain._

 _All of my regret, will wash away somehow. But I cannot forget, the way I feel right now._

Mal was sitting at a nearby table, and watched as Skylar and Piper happily built a friendship. Mal smiled, happy at the scene that was unfolding before her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a woman's voice came from behind Mal.

Mal looked up to see Fairy Godmother standing there.

"Love and friendship are the most wonderful things in the world" Mal smiled as tears of happiness formed in her eyes.

"Yes they are" Fairy Godmother happily agreed as she hugged Mal. "Yes they are".

 **A few days later**

Outside, in back of Auradon Prep, a special ceremony was being held to induct two new members into The Magical Circle.

"It is my great honor to introduce our newest members" Skylar happily announced. "Mal, Piper - please step forward".

Mal and Piper stepped forward.

"Mal" Skylar started, "it is my pleasure to welcome you, and your spell casting ability, to The Magical Circle. On behalf of those of us in The Magical Circle, we present you with your wand". Skylar then presented Mal with a finely crafted wooden wand.

"I accept this wand with great humility" Mal said as she accepted the wand. "I swear to use it for good, and to be a beacon of shining light".

"Piper" Skylar started, "it is my pleasure to welcome you, your fairy flight ability, and your tinkering ability, to The Magical Circle. On behalf of those of us in The Magical Circle, we present you with a tool kit which will help in your tinkering activities". Skylar then presented Piper with a tool kit filled with brand new tools.

"It is my honor to accept this tool kit" Piper smiled as she accepted the kit. "I swear I will use these tools for the benefit of all".

As everybody gathered clapped for Mal and Piper, the two looked at each other, and smiled. This was one of the happiest days of their lives. Life was good.

 **Authors notes**

Arendelle, and Queen Elsa, are from "Frozen".

Dorrie Cooper is a "Descendants, 2015" version of Dorrie Cooper from Niagara14301's story "Dorrie".

Enchancia is from "Sofia the First".

Floressa is an original character created for this story.

Frederick is from "Sofia the First". Frederic's kingdom in "Sofia the First" has never been named, so Niagara14301 came up with the name of Ornburgh, and used that name in his "Sofia the First" stories.

Gunther, Jane, and Kippernium are from "Jane and the Dragon".

Greg is an original character created for this story.

Maria appeared before this in Niagara14301's "Descendants, 2015" story "Being Welcomed".

Miss Flora is from "Sleeping Beauty" and "Sofia the First".

Mornera is a kingdom that Niagara14301 created for use in his "Sofia the First" stories.

Peter Pan is from "Peter Pan".

Piper Pan is an original character created for this story. Piper has the ability to magically produce fairy wings which allow her to fly. Piper has also inherited tinkering skills from her mother, Tink.

Prince Michael and Princess Lisa are original characters created for this story.

Princess Freya is an original character created for this story.

Princess Skylar is an original character created for this story.

Queen Sofia / Princess Sofia, and the Amulet of Avalor, are from "Sofia the First".

Royal Prep is from "Sofia the First".

The Dragon Crystal is an original item created for this story.

The Doctor, the Tardis, and Time Lords, are from "Doctor Who".

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Scarlett) is a "Descendants, 2015" version of the Scarlett Warrior from Jacob Voronkov's stories. Cinnibar is also from Jacob Voronkov's stories.


	2. Chapter 2

The Magical Circle - a Descendants, 2015 fanfic

 **The Magical Circle (Chapter 2)**

Note: we are pleased to welcome aboard, effective with this chapter, SailorWednesdayMercury who has added some characters and ideas into this story.

 **Two days later**

"Okay guys. You know why I called you all to this meeting, right?" Skylar asked as the Magical Circle assembled near the changing statue of Beast.

"I think I have an idea" Mal commented, looking at Skylar as Piper zipped up next to her.

"It's Jane, isn't it?" Piper asked.

"Why else would I call this meeting as soon as I did?" Skylar responded.

"Can't say we didn't see it coming though. She is the daughter of one of the three most powerful sorceresses in the world" Lisa pointed out.

"Sis has a point" Michael added.

"Let me guess" Freya started. "You want her to join us, don't you?".

"No, I want her to stay an unstable ball of magic for the rest of her life. Of course I want her to join us!" Skylar shouted.

"Easy, girl" Greg said as he tried to calm down Skylar.

"Sorry. Lost my cool there for a bit" Skylar apologized before taking a deep breath.

"It's not going to be as easy to get Jane to join as it was for the rest of us" Maria pointed out.

"Maria's right" Floressa agreed. "With us, it was completely voluntary when we chose to join the Circle. But with Jane, we need Fairy Godmother's permission".

"What do we do?" Lisa asked.

"My mom is having a meeting with Fairy Godmother in a day or so" Skylar revealed. "I'll see if I can get my mom to talk to Fairy Godmother about Jane joining the Circle. One way or another, we have to get Jane into the Circle. She needs to be taught to use her power".

"I agree" Mal spoke up.

"As do I" Maria added.

Mal and Maria looked at each other, remembering a conversation they had a day earlier.

 _Flashback:_

 _Mal and Maria were eating lunch at a table together talking about Skylar._

 _"So, I hear before I came around, you were spending so much time with Skylar. Why is that?" Mal asked Maria._

 _"Well, Skylar's my best friend. Which is why when she started the Magical Circle, I was her first member. Plus ... she's my god sister" Maria responded._

 _"God sister?" Mal asked, taken off guard._

 _"Afraid so" Skylar said with a smile, walking up to Mal and Maria. "Queen Sofia's my godmother, as appointed by my mom"._

 _"Wow" Mal said, impressed._

 _"Skylar helped me train in the art of magic. There is a reason why she's our leader in the Magical Circle" Maria admitted._

 _Skylar smirked and snapped her fingers, which caused one of the apples on the table to levitate into her hand. She then took a bite out of it, then looked at Mal. "Magic is my whole life. Unlike your mom, who was unable to teach you magic since the Isle of the Lost has none, and Fairy Godmother, who was too overprotective of her daughter to train her in it, my mom had me embrace my powers. I've been practicing magic since I was six years old"._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

At that point, Doug walked up to the girls.

"Hello, ladies" Doug smiled. "Mail call".

The girls eagerly snatched the mail, and sat down on various benches. Mal, since she was from the Isle of the Lost, didn't receive mail. Floressa saw Mal, and motioned Mal to come over.

"I just got a good sized envelope from home" Floressa happily announced. "That can only mean one thing - pictures. Want to see?".

"I'd love to" Mal responded as she sat down next to Floressa.

"This is my brother and sister" Floressa said as she handed Mal a picture. "That's Brian, he's seventeen. And that's Rose, who is sixteen".

"They look nice" Mal smiled.

"This is my Aunt Fauna" Floressa said as she handed Mal another picture. "And these are her children - her daughter Harmony, who is seventeen, and her son Marcus, who is sixteen".

"Very nice" Mal happily responded.

"And this is my Aunt Merryweather and her two children" Floressa announced as she handed Mal still another picture. "The boy is fifteen-year-old Jaden, and the girl is fourteen-year-old Alexandra".

"What's Jaden holding in his hand" Mal inquired.

"It's his inhaler" Floressa answered. "Jaden has asthma, and he always needs his inhaler".

"I see" Mal sadly remarked. "Where are all these people now?".

"They have homes in Fairyardia" Floressa answered.

"Fairyardia?" Mal wanted to know.

"A kingdom of fairies" Floressa responded.

"I haven't seen any of these people here at Auradon Prep" Mal remarked.

"I'm the only one in my family who goes to Auradon Prep" Floressa pointed out. "Everybody else in my family is content to live, work, and go to school in Fairyardia. I, on the other hand, have a case of wanderlust. I like to see what is outside of Fairyardia. So, when the opportunity arose for me to attend Auradon Prep, I jumped at the chance".

"Still, you must get homesick" Mal theorized.

"There are times that I do miss home, but I do go home on holidays" Floressa answered. "And here at Auradon Prep, I get to meet people from all the kingdoms. I just love meeting people from other places. But soon, I'll have a piece of home right here at Auradon Prep".

"What's going on?" Mal asked, curious.

"Jaden will be transferring to Auradon Prep in the near future" Floressa started. "The thing is, because of his asthma, he's looked on as different. Some people are even mean to him, snatching his inhaler and forcing him to try and get it back as they throw it to each other. Aunt Merryweather and I are hoping that a new school will change things for the better for Jaden".

"Well, I for one will make sure Jaden feels welcomed here" Mal promised.

"As will I" Ben said as he walked up. "I've asked for him to be my room mate here at Auradon Prep. Between the three of us, we'll make sure Jaden gets a good experience here".

Mal and Floressa smiled at Ben in appreciation.

"Are those pictures from Fairyardia?" Ben asked Floressa.

"Yes" Floressa smiled. "Mal and I were just looking at them. Please, join us".

Ben, Mal, and Floressa had an enjoyable time looking at the pictures that had arrived for Floressa. It was a pleasant way to spend an afternoon.

 **Dinner in Auradon**

Two nights later, the Scarlett Warrior and Fairy Godmother were having dinner at a fancy restaurant in Auradon. The two enjoyed a fine dinner while talking about Auradon Prep.

"So, Godmother" Scarlett started, holding a glass of Merlot in her hand. "Tell me how our four exchange students from the Isle of the Lost have been doing in your school".

"Very well, my good friend" Fairy Godmother answered, sipping her Sauvignon Blanc. "Ever since Mal joined the Magical Circle, she has been getting better and better at her magic powers with the help of your daughter".

"I knew she would" Scarlett smiled. "I raised Skylar to use magic and trained her to be a fighter since she was six years old. Anyway, I suggest that we give Evie a few days off. You know. To connect with her stepsister".

"Snow White?" Fairy Godmother asked, taken off guard. "Evie was raised to think that Snow was the ugliest creature ever".

"That was how Ravenna raised Evie" Scarlett pointed out. "And Evie has never actually seen Snow in person".

"You do make a convincing case, Scarlett" Fairy Godmother admitted. "I'll see what I can arrange".

"And another thing" Scarlett spoke up. "I'd like you to assign me as the official weapons teacher and magic instructor at Auradon Prep. Since all of the villains and other criminals are on the Isle of the Lost, I need something to keep me busy".

"Those who have taken magic lessons under your wing have been known to become some of the greatest sorcerers and sorceresses in the land" Fairy Godmother admitted.

"That's because they have been trained by the greatest sorceress in the land" Scarlett said in a self assured tone of voice. "I was studying magic since before King Roland the Second's mother was born".

"Magic has been pretty much retired in Auradon and you know it" Fairy Godmother reminded Scarlett.

"I don't care if the class is only reserved for the Magical Circle. I need to teach something or I'm going to go out of my mind!" Scarlett exclaimed quietly enough so that it wouldn't draw attention to the two of them.

"Okay" Fairy Godmother agreed. "As long as your teaching is limited to the Magical Circle, I can live with that".

"Just one more thing" Scarlett requested. "I'd like your daughter, Jane, to be part of the Magical Circle. With the incident that happened at Ben's coronation, Jane needs to be taught to use her powers wisely".

"Out of the question!" Fairy Godmother snapped. "You know why I gave up using magic. And I don't want my daughter to experience the same heartache I once experienced".

"We both know that what happened wasn't your fault" Scarlett gently said.

"If I had only been a few minutes sooner in arriving ..." Fairy Godmother sadly remarked.

"It would not have made a difference" Scarlett pointed out. "Bad things happen. That family who died in that fire ... it was tragic. But it wasn't your fault".

"I could have saved them if I had been quicker" Fairy Godmother pointed out.

"Sometimes, bad things happen" Scarlett reminded Fairy Godmother. "And sometimes, those bad things are out of our control. There's nothing you could have done".

"I wish I could believe that" Fairy Godmother said sadly.

"And I wish you could see fit to forgive yourself" Scarlett gently said as she put her hand on Fairy Godmother's hand. "I know you are trying to protect Jane from heartache, but we can't keep our children in a protective bubble forever. They need to experience things, good and bad. That is how they grow and learn".

"I know you are right" Fairy Godmother acknowledged. "I'll think about letting Jane join the Magical Circle. But I'll need some time. This isn't the kind of decision I can make overnight".

"I understand" Scarlett said. "Take all the time you need".

As Scarlett walked out of the restaurant, a flashback went through Scarlett's mind.

 _Flashback:_

 _On the Isle of the Lost, the night before the villains kids were to transfer to Auradon Prep, Mal slept peacefully in her bed with nary an idea of what was to happen the next day. But as Mal slept, a presence made itself known in her room as Scarlett herself appeared before Mal with a heavy sigh._

 _"...You deserved better" Scarlett said quietly as she walked towards her sworn enemy's daughter. Scarlett then brushed a few strands of Mal's dark purple hair out of the way. "Years ago, the young apprentices who wore my jewels were bullied by a young princess who was in a very similar situation as you were"._

 _Scarlett began pacing around the room gazing around and continuing the story that she knew that no one could hear._

 _"She bullied them for being of common origins and thinking herself above them due to her royal blood. I really wanted to help turn her around ... but not only am I a queen, but a heroic warrior as well" Scarlett remembered, tracing her hand over the walls. "I just could never find the time to help. Especially when I became the head of the body connecting the kingdoms at that time"._

 _Scarlett turned back to the sleeping Mal._

 _"It was only when she realized that she was the very thing she had bullied for so long did she look back on her old self. It was a self she didn't care for. And I swore that I would clear up my time to not let anything like that ever happen again. For so long it went that way with one exception to it: you and the other villains kids"._

 _Scarlett began brushing Mal's hair back again._

 _"You see, you remind me of her. Her heart. Her ambition. And now, you too have fallen under the same path as her" Scarlett revealed._

 _It was at this point that Scarlett's eyes started welling up in tears. This was especially serious for Scarlett as she couldn't remember the last time that she had cried. She didn't even cry during the birth of her own daughter._

 _"You both deserved better and I'm so sorry I failed you" Scarlett sobbed. "I'm so sorry. But now, you will be going to Fairy Godmother's school where you, I can only hope, will learn the error of your ways just as she had". Scarlett then kissed Mal's forehead before going to the window. "I will see you soon". Scarlett then snapped her fingers, transformed into a cloud of red smoke, and flew out of the window, making a small hole in the barrier so she could go back to Auradon. After Scarlett left through the hole, the hole closed itself, sealing off the Isle of the Lost once again._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

 **A few days later**

At Auradon Prep, Mal was called into Fairy Godmother's office.

"You wanted to see me, Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked.

That was when Mal noticed the woman standing next to Fairy Godmother. The woman wore a short sleeved deep emerald dress with a multicolored floral pattern on the ruffles. She also sported two cream colored shoes, opal earrings, and a jade tiara on her head. She also had on an amber amulet very similar to Maria's around her neck.

"Oh my goblins!" Mal gasped, holding a hand to her mouth gaping at the smiling woman before her. "You're ... You're ...".

"Yep. Princess Candice of Ornburgh. Wife to Prince Everett of Ornburgh, and twin sister to Queen Dorrie of Ornburgh" Candice introduced herself as she gave Mal a warm smile.

"You're Michael and Lisa's aunt" Mal commented. Mal then turned to Fairy Godmother. "She's the reason why you summoned me?".

"Of course. After all, there's nobody else who knows the feeling you and the other kids from the Isle of the Lost are going through" Fairy Godmother explained.

"Then again, I wasn't actually born like you were" Candice pointed out to Mal. "In fact, my case may have actually been worse. I don't know if your mother told you, but she along with an evil sorcerer named Valtor created me so that I could pose as my sister and steal her friend Danika's magic amulet".

"I've heard small talk of that in the background back on the Isle of the Lost, but I was never actually told. I see that we weren't the first case of something like this happening" Mal said, shrugging her shoulders. Then she had a thought. "Why not take something like Sofia or Dorrie's amulets?"

"Your mother and Valtor weren't idiots" Candice pointed out. "Those amulets are virtually useless to people like them because it would curse them just for taking them. With Danika's amulet, there are no such restrictions to prevent it from being used for evil. And since the Scarlett Warrior has no trace of fairy blood flowing through her veins, there is nothing she can do to manipulate it like she can with the ones that she created."

"Oh" Mal said, taken off guard.

"The point is, Mal, I know the feeling of people not trusting you because you were a product of evil beings" Candice said, laying a hand on Mal's shoulder. "It's become very apparent to me over the years that some people fear what they don't understand".

"I'll leave the two of you to talk" Fairy Godmother said to Candice and Mal. Fairy Godmother then left, as Candice and Mal sat down.

"As a child, I was called before the Witches Council" Candice started. "I soon found out that the Witches Council didn't trust me one bit, fearing I was as evil as your mother who had created me".

 _Flashback:_

" _Candice Megan Cooper" the chairwoman of the council addressed Candice. "You say you are not evil, but those could be just words. There is only one way to be certain". The chairwoman raised her wand, pointed it at Candice, and said "Morcus Noceo"._

 _Candice felt intense pain shoot through her body, in addition to some force taking over her mind. Candice fell to her knees, unable to stand the pain._

" _Now tell me girl?!" the chairwoman barked at Candice. "Are you good or evil?!"._

" _I'm good!" Candice cried out in pain and fear. "I'm good. Please ... stop ..."._

" _Enough!" Dorrie yelled as she brought out her wand, pointed it at the chairwoman, and shouted "Repulsia!". The chairwoman was thrown backward by the blast produced by Dorrie's wand._

" _How dare you, a witchlet, attack an adult witch?!" the chairwoman yelled at Dorrie as she picked herself up from the floor._

" _You'll get a lot worse if you don't release Candice from your spell!" Dorrie threatened._

" _Enough!" a woman's voice rang out._

 _Everybody looked up to see the Witch Queen, Annora, enter the room. Annora looked directly at the chairwoman._

" _Lavina!" Annora snapped at the chairwoman. "We don't use torture to get information! You are stripped of your position immediately!"._

 _The other members of the council started to protest Queen Annora's move._

" _Since all of you obviously support what Lavina did, all of you are stripped of your positions as well!" Annora barked at the council. "Never in all my life have I seen such a despicable thing - use of a torture spell against a young witchlet!". Annora then pointed her wand at Candice, and said "Laxo Morcus Noceo". The torture spell that was affecting Candice immediately stopped._

 _Candice, still on the floor, was being cradled in the arms of her and Dorrie's adoptive mother, Violet._

" _It's over" Violet gently said to Candice. "It's over"._

" _I'm so sorry you had to go through this" Annora apologized to Candice._

" _I just want to go home, Mom" Candice sobbed to Violet._

" _The jet to Enchancia Castle is waiting outside" Violet acknowledged as she helped Candice to her feet. Violet then looked directly at Annora. "You ... animals! Harming an innocent young girl like that!". Violet then walked Candice out of the room._

" _I'm so sorry for all of this" Annora tearfully said to Dorrie._

" _Thank you for that" Dorrie gratefully acknowledged. "It's going to take Candice a while to recover from this ordeal. And, the truth be told, I'm very seriously questioning if I want any thing more to do with witch culture. You people hurt my sister who had done nothing to any of you!"._

 _Dorrie then walked off._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"What happened next?" Mal wanted to know.

"It took a while for me to recover from the trauma of what had happened" Candice answered. "Queen Annora herself issued a public apology for what had been done to me. Queen Annora also took a personal interest in my recovery, and made sure I had the best professional help I could have. Annora's actions went a long way to helping me, Dorrie, and our mother to eventually have faith again in witch culture".

"Makes the Isle of the Lost look almost tame" Mal observed.

"Fear sometimes makes people strike out" Candice revealed.

"There is something else the two of you need to know about that incident" a woman's voice came from behind Mal and Candice. The two got up and looked behind them to see Scarlett standing there.

"What do you want to tell us, Scarlett?" Candice asked.

"It has to do with how Queen Annora reacted to what Lavina and the Witches Council did to you, Candice" Scarlett answered. "The fact is that Annora is a reincarnated version of a witch queen that existed about three hundred years ago. As such, Annora remembers an event that happened back then".

"What event?" Mal inquired.

"Before we get into that, I should tell you something about myself" Scarlett began. "I may look about the same age as Fairy Godmother, but I'm much older than that. The simple fact is that I'm over three hundred years old".

"What?!" Candice and Mal exclaimed in shock.

"It's true" Scarlett acknowledged. "Three hundred years ago, when I was a little girl, an ancestor of the evil witch Neila was responsible for the death of my entire family. That prompted me to swear vengeance against all witches".

Scarlett stopped for a moment, then continued. "A number of years later, I was responsible for the deaths of many witches, becoming a ruthless witch hunter in the process. When I was about to kill an entire witch family, it was then I realized the horror of what I had done, and that many of the witches I had killed may have been innocent as well".

Candice and Mal looked at Scarlett not knowing what to think.

"That's when Annora, who back then was Queen Oriana, found me" Scarlett recounted. "Oriana was quite furious with me. But, instead of putting me to death, Oriana cursed me with immortality so I would have to live with the pain of my horrible mistake for all eternity. That is why today, Annora takes a very dim view of anything that can cause great harm to somebody".

Scarlett then turned and faced Candice.

"Know that I have learned a hard lesson from this" Scarlett said to Candice. "I have learned to not strike out without thinking. I am also very sorry for what I have done. I have done my best to make amends over the years with the witch community. I even went as far as to give you and Dorrie magical amulets as a way of trying to make up for my past deeds. I won't ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it".

Candice looked at Scarlett for a few moments, then responded.

"While what you've told us comes as a shock, I can't damn you" Candice gently said to Scarlett. "Had I been in your shoes, I might have done the same thing. What matters now is the person you've become since then - a person I'm proud to know".

Candice and Scarlett hugged as Mal smiled at the tender scene. In a few moments, Scarlett started talking again.

"I learned over time that immortality is only a curse if you make it a curse. So I made the most of my immortal status by training in magic" Scarlett explained. "Of course nobody would take me in after my horrible mistake so I purchased every spell book that I could get my hands on and carved my own wand out of silver ore that I mined myself. That was my education".

"How would you know how to do that?" Mal asked, curious.

"My father was a blacksmith and I took lessons in it from him" Scarlett revealed. "Once I started practicing, I discovered I had a God-given talent to cast spells. After about one hundred years of practicing, my magic was so powerful that it started to affect my physical being".

"In other words, you got your powers from practicing magic for that long" Candice realized.

"Exactly. I created some magical amulets so that I could train the people who wore them how to use their new powers" Scarlett explained. "I created the Amulet of Avalor which over time found itself in the hands of King Roland the Second's mother, then his sister Tilly, then his step-daughter Sofia. I made the Amulets of Cosmarune and Valorage for Dorrie and you, Candice. And I made the Amulet of Tlara for Lucinda".

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hear more about your magical knowledge" Mal requested of Scarlett.

"Of course" Scarlett agreed.

Scarlett, Mal, and Candice sat down as Scarlett went into more detail about her magical knowledge. As Scarlett talked, Mal and Candice listened with interest.

 **The following week**

Inside the Auradon Security Force detention center, Scarlett walked down to Maleficent's cell, removed Beast's spell lid and snapped her fingers, returning Maleficent to her original form in order to talk to her.

"We never did have visitors on the Isle of the Lost" Maleficent commented.

"Go ahead. Say it Mally" Scarlett suggested, crossing her arms.

"You were right" Maleficent sighed. "Mal chose good after all. Just like you predicted. So are you going to force me into another unbreakable vow like you did in regard to me and Candice?".

"What's the point of doing so?" Scarlett said as she rolled her eyes. "Candice may have been a clone you created but this time it's your own flesh and blood. You would never do anything to hurt Mal, unbreakable vow or not. I'm not asking you to be a good person. I'm just asking you to be a good mother".

"As for me wanting Mal to get the wand?" Maleficent asked.

"That was your own ambition" Scarlett acknowledged. "You wanted her to continue your family legacy and I understand that".

"And what about you and Skylar?" Maleficent inquired of Scarlett. "Skylar will age normally and eventually die of old age, while you will go on without aging and then be alone once again".

"You really know how to rub it in" Scarlett responded, uncomfortable with what Maleficent had just said.

"It's in my nature" Maleficent said with a wicked smile.

Scarlett snapped her fingers and returned Maleficent to the small creature she had become after trying to steal Fairy Godmother's wand at Ben's coronation. Scarlett then put the spell lid back over the now small Maleficent, and walked out of the cell.

At that same moment, at Auradon Prep, a limousine with Jaden inside pulled up to the front entrance. The driver then got out, and opened the door for Jaden.

"Jaden!" Floressa cheerfully exclaimed as she rushed up and hugged him.

"It's good to see you, Floressa" Jaden smiled as he pulled out his inhaler, and took a puff.

"Sorry" Floressa apologized. "I should have been gentler with you".

"It's okay" Jaden reassured Floressa. "I always enjoy you and your hugs".

From a distance, Chad and Audrey watched Jaden and Floressa.

"So, that's the new student?" Audrey asked in a stuck up tone. "A bit sickly if you ask me".

"I guess we'll have to call him _Puffy_ " Chad laughed.

"You'll do no such thing!" Ben snapped as he walked up to Chad and Audrey. "Jaden is a student here at Auradon Prep, and he will be shown the same respect you would give any other student".

"Alright" Chad said in a mocking tone. "I'll be nice to _Puffy_ ".

"Anybody ever tell you you're an idiot, Chad?" Ben asked.

"Lighten up" Chad responded. "You've changed since you've become king".

"And as your king, I'm saying I won't appreciate hearing about you or anybody else causing trouble for Jaden" Ben pointed out.

"Well, I'll take it under advisement, your worship" Chad said in a disrespectful tone. "It's not like you can change from human to beast and back again like your father".

"Are you sure of that?" Ben asked as he walked away from Chad and Audrey.

Chad and Audrey gulped at the same time, not sure if Ben was serious or not.

(End of Chapter 2).

 **Authors notes**

Adding Alexandra, Brian, Harmony, Jaden, Marcus, Rose, as well as Miss Fauna and Miss Merryweather, was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury. Miss Fauna and Miss Merryweather are from "Sleeping Beauty" and "Sofia the First".

Danika is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for use in Niagara14301's story "Dorrie", as well as for use in SailorWednesdayMercury's stories.

Dorrie and Candice are "Descendants, 2015" versions of Dorrie and Candice from Niagara14301's story "Dorrie".

Events in this story take place in the "Descendants, 2015" universe, although some events are adapted from events that take place in Niagara14301's "Sofia the First" stories.

Fairyardia is a kingdom that Niagara14301 created for use in his "Sofia the First" stories.

For more about the Amulet of Cosmarune, see Chapter 13 of Niagara14301's story "Dorrie".

For more about the Amulet of Tlara, see Niagara14301's story "The Newest Princess".

For more about the Amulet of Valorage, see Chapter 30 of Niagara14301's story "Dorrie" (it was SailorWednesdayMercury who came up with the name for this amulet).

In regard to the Amulet of Avalor, the information in this chapter is based on the "Sofia the First" episodes "Sofia the First" Once Upon a Princess", and "The Secret Library".

In the flashback scene where Scarlett is in Mal's room on the Isle of the Lost, the young princess that Scarlett describes is in fact a "Descendants" version of Niagara14301's original character of Princess Deidre seen in Niagara14301's "Sofia the First" stories.

Just to set the record straight, the Jane in this chapter is Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane, not Greg's mother (Jane Turnkey-Breech) mentioned in Chapter 1 of "The Magical Circle".

King Roland the Second is from "Sofia the First".

Neila is an original character created by Niagara14301 for use in his "Sofia the First" stories.

Prince Everett is an original character created by Niagara14301. Everett is a brother to King Frederick of Ornburgh who is one year younger than Frederick. For those wondering, a "Sofia the First" version of Everett will be making appearances in Niagara14301's story "Dorrie".

Ravenna is the name that the Evil Queen uses in "Snow White and the Huntsman". Niagara14301 and Jacob Voronkov have decided to use this name when referring to the Evil Queen.

The Witch Queen, Annora, is an original character created by Niagara14301 for use in his "Sofia the First" stories.

Unbreakable Vow is from "Harry Potter". For more on the "Sofia the First" version of Maleficent's vow, see Chapter 30 of Niagara14301's story "Dorrie".

Valtor is from "Winx Club". See Niagara14301's story "Dorrie" for more about Valtor and his role in creating Candice in the "Sofia the First" universe.


	3. Chapter 3

The Magical Circle - a Descendants, 2015 fanfic

 **The Magical Circle (Chapter 3)**

We now present you the long awaited Chapter 3 of "The Magical Circle". To be honest, we've been involved with other things, plus we wanted to wait and see what direction the new episodes of "Descendants: Wicked World" would go. Also, be advised that Jacob Varonkov is now going under the pen name of Ben10Man.

 **Meeting with Fairy Godmother**

A few days had passed since Ben's encounter with Chad and Audrey. During these past few days, the Neon Lights Ball had taken place, and with it the revelation that Freddie had managed to sneak Captain Hook's daughter, CJ, into Auradon. Now, CJ was running amuck in Auradon, causing trouble where she could.

Fairy Godmother sat in her office, reading a report on the mischief CJ was causing, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" Fairy Godmother invited.

The door opened, and in walked a twelve-year-old girl.

"There you are, old friend" Fairy Godmother smiled. "Please, have a seat".

The girl was Scarlett's adopted daughter, Princess Faith. Like Scarlett, Faith was immortal. Faith came from the British city of Cardiff, and had _died_ from the plague in 1479. A local priest performed what others called a miracle, and brought Faith back to life. What really happened was that the priest used something known as a Resurrection Glove to bring Faith back. But Faith didn't come back alone - Death came back with her, and Death walked among the people. Death sought to kill thirteen victims, as doing so would allow him to enter the world permanently. But before Death could take more than twelve victims, Faith was able to stop him.

The Resurrection Glove had cured Faith of the plague. A few years passed, and Faith didn't age. The glove had given Faith immortality. The people of Cardiff had already looked at Faith strange because she was brought back to the land of the living. But, with Faith not aging, she became even stranger to the people. Faith couldn't stand to see their strange looks, so one night she left, and wandered across the globe for a few hundred years until she came across a portal that connected her dimension with the dimension which contained Auradon. Faith crossed over into Auradon, and eventually found Scarlett who adopted her.

"I take it your mission was a success?" Fairy Godmother asked Faith.

"Yes" Faith reported. "I was able to cross back over into the dimension that I came from, and warned Jack Harkness and Torchwood that CJ was on the loose here. At least they are warned in case CJ somehow manages to travel to their dimension".

"Lucky for us that we have control of the portals that allow travel between our two dimensions" Fairy Godmother said with a sigh of relief, before turning serious. "But that doesn't mean that CJ couldn't find a way to get past our security, and get over to that dimension. She's quite resourceful".

"Agreed" Faith acknowledged. "CJ is the last thing that dimension needs right now. That dimension is already experiencing it's own problems right now - terrorism, plus a weird presidential election that defies all logic".

"All the more reason to be thankful for what we have here in Auradon" Fairy Godmother said, relieved. "But now, on to another subject. I'm curious about Skylar, specifically her aging. I've tried talking to Scarlett about it, but she always manages to change the subject".

"Well, Mom wants to give Skylar a normal life for as long as possible" Faith revealed. "When Skylar was born, she was born with a normal lifespan ... up to a point".

"What do you mean?" Fairy Godmother asked, curious.

"Up to Skylar's twenty-fifth birthday, she'll age normally" Faith answered. "But once Skylar reaches her twenty-fifth birthday, she'll stop aging, and become immortal".

"Does Skylar know about that?" Fairy Godmother inquired.

"Yes" Faith answered. "She's come to terms with it, and will be ready when the time comes. I don't envy her - immortality can be lonely in some respects. But, she'll have Mom and I, and that will ease the loneliness, but romantic relationships will be hard. Any man she might love would eventually grow old and die, while Skylar would continue to live. That's one curse of being immortal".

" _I imagine one of many"_ Fairy Godmother sadly thought to herself.

Unknown to Fairy Godmother and Faith, Scarlett had been listening in on the conversation through Faith's amulet, the Amulet of Cardiff. Scarlett thought back to her recent conversation with Maleficent.

 _Flashback:_

" _And what about you and Skylar?" Maleficent inquired of Scarlett. "Skylar will age normally and eventually die of old age, while you will go on without aging and then be alone once again"._

" _You really know how to rub it in" Scarlett responded, uncomfortable with what Maleficent had just said._

" _It's in my nature" Maleficent said with a wicked smile._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

"It's good that Maleficent doesn't know the truth about Skylar" Scarlett said to herself. "Let Skylar have a normal life for as long as possible. She'll be immortal soon enough. Faith and I will get her through this somehow".

 **An arranged meeting**

A day later, a limousine pulled up to a palace, and entered it's courtyard. The limousine came to a stop as a palace servant opened the rear door of the limousine. Out of the limousine stepped ... Evie.

Another palace servant led Evie up into the palace. As she was led through the palace, Evie was impressed with the beauty of the palace. Soon, they reached an outdoor area with a table and chairs. Evie became nervous at that point, and started to turn and leave.

"Please don't leave" a woman's voice gently called out. "I don't hold you responsible for what your mother did. I very much want to get to know you".

Evie looked to see ... Snow White standing there.

"Come, sit down" Snow invited. "Don't be nervous on my account".

Evie sat down at the table as Snow poured a cup of tea for each of them.

"That's better" Snow smiled. "What a beautiful young woman you are".

"Thank you, ma'am" Evie smiled back, still nervous.

"Just call me Snow" Snow said. "I'm glad to be able to meet you, Evie. You've had my attention since Ben's coronation. You're a very talented designer and dress maker. I've always admired such talent, and you're one of the best I've ever come across".

"Thank you for such high praise, Snow" Evie said gratefully. "I'm not sure I'm deserving of such praise".

"Of course you are" Snow smiled. "You've made yourself a wonderful life here in Auradon, and you're highly thought of here".

"I'm ... highly thought of here?" Evie asked, shocked.

"Oh, yes" Snow happily responded. "You're known as a kind soul, plus you make Doug very happy".

Evie smiled at Snow's complement.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Snow suggested. "I get the impression you've been holding back when it comes to fitting in here in Auradon".

"It's just that ... after what my mother did to you and others, I don't feel like I deserve to be here" Evie confessed.

"What happened was your mother's crime ... not yours" Snow gently said as she took Evie's hand. "You are your own person - a beautiful, kind hearted, talented person who has every right to be here. We all look at you and marvel at the wonderful young woman you are. We're really quite proud of you, Evie".

Tears of happiness started forming in Evie's eyes. Snow reached over and held Evie.

"I want the two of us to be friends" Snow smiled. "And to show that I'm sincere, I want to give you a gift".

"That's not necessary" Evie said, taken off guard.

"It is" Snow reassured Evie. "After you graduate Auradon Prep, you'll have a job waiting for you at a major fashion house in Auradon. You'll be on the design team there. It's our way of saying welcome to Auradon".

"Thank you" Evie beamed. "Thank you so very much".

"You're welcome" Snow responded, pleased that Evie was pleased. "You are going to make a fine addition to Auradon society".

 **Up to no good**

It was now late at night at Auradon Prep. The students were asleep in their dorm rooms ... well, most of them anyway. Outside on the grounds, Chad was lurking around in the shadows when a girl his age walked up to him. It was CJ.

"How ya doing, Chaddie?" CJ joked.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Chad exclaimed, nervous.

"Lighten up, Chaddie" CJ laughed. "You want to have some fun, or not?".

"Well, of course" Chad agreed.

"So, where is this Jaden guy anyway?" CJ asked.

"He's in a dorm room on campus" Chad answered. "He rooms with King Ben".

"Mal's Ben?" CJ wanted to know, eagerly licking her chops. "This is gonna be like taking candy from a baby".

Chad led CJ inside Auradon Prep, and the two soon found themselves at the door which led to Ben and Jaden's room.

"What am I looking for again?" CJ inquired.

"Jaden's inhaler" Chad answered. "Without that, he'll be helpless".

"Sounds fun" CJ smiled as she tried opening the door, but found it locked. CJ then brought out some lock picking tools from her jacket pocket. "Now, let's get this door open".

After a few moments, CJ managed to unlock the door.

"I'll be out in a few minutes" CJ said to Chad.

CJ snuck into the room, and discovered that Ben and Jaden were sound asleep in their beds. CJ then walked over to where Jaden was sleeping, and saw Jaden's inhaler on a nightstand. CJ picked up Jaden's inhaler, and started walking out of the room when she tripped over a book laying on the floor.

"What the?!" Ben exclaimed as he sprang up from bed. Ben then looked at CJ, and noticed she was holding Jaden's inhaler. "CJ! Drop that inhaler immediately!".

CJ bolted from the room with Ben in hot pursuit.

"What's going on?!" Chad demanded to know as CJ ran out of the room.

"Run, you idiot!" CJ barked at Chad.

CJ and Chad both ran down the hall, with Ben running after them.

"Chad Charming!" Ben exclaimed in anger. "I might have known you'd be mixed up in this!".

Chad and CJ ran out of Auradon Prep with Ben quickly following them. Chad and CJ managed to run through a wooded area, and ditched Ben in the process.

"Told ya!" CJ admitted with a smile. "Like taking candy from a baby".

"Yeah, but Ben saw us!" Chad said, worried.

"It's his word against yours" CJ pointed out. "You Auradon kids need to relax".

Suddenly, CJ and Chad heard a growling coming from behind them.

"That inhaler is not yours!" a husky male voice called out as out of the darkness, a beast slowly walked toward them.

"We never had anything like that on the island!" CJ exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, crap!" Chad said in extreme fear.

"My crown isn't the only thing I inherited from my father" the beast growled.

"Ben?!" Chad exclaimed, scared to death. "You _can_ change!".

"That's right!" the beast admitted. "I'm Ben, and I'm not happy right now. Hand over that inhaler!".

At that moment, a dark blue Range Rover with blue flashing lights raced up. Out of the Range Rover jumped Faith, two men, and a woman.

"We're Torchwood Auradon!" one of the men shouted. "Freeze!".

"It's been fun, Chaddie" CJ started, "but I gotta go. Bye!". CJ then threw the inhaler at Ben, and ran off as Faith, the two men, and the woman pulled out pistols and started firing on CJ. The two men and the woman then ran after CJ.

Chad tried to run off, but was stopped by Ben who was still a beast.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ben growled at Chad.

At that moment, Skylar and Mal walked outside with a sigh, dressed in their nightgowns as Mal was shocked to see the beast standing in Ben's clothing.

"Ben?" Mal asked, stunned.

"Yeah, it's me, Mal" Ben acknowledged.

"Well, this is different" Mal said, impressed.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" Skylar asked Faith.

"Campus security reported a disturbance" Faith answered. "We raced over here and discovered CJ on the scene. She's becoming a real handful".

"No kidding. Ever since the Neon Lights Ball, Skylar's been sleeping with her sword at her bedside" Mal said, nudging Skylar's shoulder.

"You know you're really not supposed to have weapons on campus, Skylar" Ben pointed out.

"I'm the Scarlett Warrior's daughter, Ben. Fighting and magic is all I know" Skylar responded.

Suddenly, two police cars arrived on the scene as Ben quickly transformed back into a human, and marched Chad over to the waiting police officers.

"As King of Auradon, I'm placing Prince Chad under arrest for aiding in a theft, and helping an enemy of Auradon" Ben announced as he handed Chad over.

"We'll lock him up in the city jail" one of the officers acknowledged as Chad was put in back of one of the police cars. "We'll need a report on what happened. If you could come down to the station tomorrow, it would be appreciated".

"I'll be there in the morning" Ben promised.

As the police left with Chad, the two men and the woman walked up.

"King Ben" one of the men started. "I'm afraid CJ got away".

"She's a tricky customer" Ben acknowledged before turning to Faith. "I see you got a team together".

"Yes" Faith admitted. "This is Paul Brooks, John Hanson, and Denise Eldridge".

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty" Paul, John, and Denise said to Ben.

"The pleasure is mine" Ben smiled. "I need the four of you to be on alert. CJ's been doing small things at the moment, but she'll soon graduate to major crimes. Have you taken care of the special request me and Fairy Godmother gave you?".

"Yes, King Ben" Faith acknowledged. "The object is in a safe place, under the highest of security protocols".

"That's good to know" Ben said, relieved, as he picked up Jaden's inhaler. "I've got to get this back to my roommate".

About a mile away, CJ rested herself against a tree, exhausted.

"These people from Auradon aren't pushovers" CJ admitted to herself. "But, at least I got away to plunder another day".

Back at the room that Ben and Jaden shared, Ben arrived to discover that Jaden was having trouble breathing.

"I have your inhaler right here" Ben announced as he handed the inhaler to Jaden.

Jaden took a puff from the inhaler, and let the medicine take effect. In a little bit, Jaden was back to normal.

"Thanks, Ben" Jaden said, grateful.

"You're welcome" Ben acknowledged. "You going to be okay?".

"I'll be fine, now" Jaden reassured Ben. "Thank you for getting my inhaler back".

"That's what friends are for" Ben smiled.

 **A few nights later**

CJ was still on the loose, and was now standing near the Museum of Cultural History.

" _This place is suppose to have everything ... including Fairy Godmother's wand"_ CJ thought to herself. _"Now to get inside"._

CJ found a unguarded side entrance to the museum. She managed to pick the lock, and soon found herself inside the museum. After carefully walking around the museum, while avoiding the night guard, CJ came across the spot where Fairy Godmother's wand would normally be displayed. However, instead of finding the wand, CJ only found a sign which read:

 _Fairy Godmother's wand is no longer available for viewing at this museum._

" _Drat!"_ CJ thought to herself in disgust. _"These people from Auradon are smarter than they look"._

A few miles away, at a top secret underground base which housed Torchwood Auradon, Faith was talking to Denise Eldridge.

"How is our package doing?" Faith inquired.

"Fine" Denise smiled. "Fairy Godmother's wand is in our secure storage area under heavy security protocols".

"Excellent" Faith smiled back, pleased. "Meanwhile, what's the status of the connection project?".

"It's been completed" Denise reported as she walked over to a stone portal located in the middle of the room. "We now have a real time communications connection between Torchwood Auradon and Torchwood in the other dimension. I used this portal to the other dimension to establish the connection".

At that point, Fairy Godmother walked into the room.

"I see that my wand is as safe as it can be" Fairy Godmother happily said. "An impressive setup you have here".

"Thank you, ma'am" Faith and Denise acknowledged.

"And what's the status of hiring additional personnel for Torchwood Auradon?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"We have several fine candidates" Faith reported. "We should be up to full strength before you know it".

"That's good to hear" Fairy Godmother said, relieved. "Meanwhile, you and I have an appointment at Auradon Castle tomorrow".

"Yes, I know" Faith sadly responded. "It's a duty I'm not looking forward to".

"Neither am I" Fairy Godmother quietly agreed.

 **The next day**

Chad's parents, Cinderella and Kit, walked into the throne room of Auradon Castle to see Ben, Scarlett, Faith, and Fairy Godmother standing there with disappointed looks on their faces.

Faith leaned in to whisper in Ben's ear. "It's the worst feeling to give this kind of news to one's parents".

"How do you think I feel being the King?" Ben whispered back sadly.

Scarlett bowed her head and rubbed her brow with her thumb and index finger as she whispered to Fairy Godmother. "This is what I hate most about being on the Royal Council of Auradon".

They then stood to attention as Chad's parents approached.

"Ella, Kit" Scarlett said with a heavy sigh. "As you know, your son was recently spotted by Ben assisting the known criminal CJ Hook".

"We are so sorry" Ella said in a sorrowful tone. "I blame myself for how Chad turned out".

"Don't. What he did was his choice" Fairy Godmother gently pointed out.

Ben then sighed. "Believe me. This is more difficult for me to say to you than it is for you to hear".

"What's his punishment?" Kit asked, knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"The Royal Council of Auradon have gone back and forth and back and forth trying to make a decision" Faith responded. "Our decision is now unanimous".

"We decided that in order to correct Chad in seeing how tough the Villain Kids and other less fortunate people have had it, he must experience it for himself. Chad is to be banished to the Isle of the Lost for a period of two years" Ben announced.

Ella sadly nodded in understanding. "I suppose that's a fitting punishment".

Scarlett then went down and took Ella's hands. "I'm sorry, Ella. You of all people should know that we wouldn't do this if we had any other choice".

"I realize that" Ella gently responded. "Maybe this will turn Chad around".

"We can only hope" Kit said to Ella and Scarlett before turning to Ben, Faith, and Fairy Godmother. "I commend you for rendering a just decision. I realize you could have given Chad a much harsher punishment. Your wisdom and mercy is much appreciated".

 **A time to relax**

A few days had passed. During that time, Mal had delivered Chad to the Isle of the Lost. In an act of charity (but more to have some fun with some past enemies on the island), Mal warned those on the island not to harm Chad, or they would get what Maleficent got at Ben's coronation. Rumors had quickly spread across the island about what had happened at the coronation, and Mal was now feared by the island's inhabitants, and they would do anything she said to avoid trouble.

Meanwhile, it was night at Auradon Prep, and a party was going on in the school's auditorium. It was a time for the students to have some fun. As a former student, Faith had also been invited to the party.

"Princess Faith" Jordan smiled as she walked over. "I'm Jordan, Genie's daughter. I have a web cast. I was wondering, since you've been around for a long time, would you be interested in filming a segment? I'm sure you have some interesting stories to tell".

"I'm not sure anybody would be interested" Faith said, nervous.

"Of course they would" Jordan reassured Faith. "You're quite the celebrity here in Auradon, and people have taken an interest in you. What do you say?".

"Well then, I guess you have a deal" Faith agreed.

"Excellent!" Jordan exclaimed in glee. "Meanwhile, I've got to see The Magical Circle - I've just been accepted into their ranks because of my genie powers. I'll contact you by email with the arrangements for the segment".

"Sounds good" Faith said as Jordan raced off.

Jordon got over to where The Magical Circle were standing just as Mal was being introduced to two new members of the circle.

"This is Carter, son of Colette and Simon of Cinnibar" Skylar said to Mal.

"I've heard of your parents" Mal said to Carter. "Your mother is Queen Scarlett's royal steward, and your father is head of security for Cinnibar".

"And, this is Elise, daughter of Queen Elena of Avalor" Skylar continued.

"A pleasure to meet you, Elise" Mal smiled.

Meanwhile, Faith had made her way over to where Freddie was sitting at a table.

"Whoa, girl!" Freddie warned. "I'm not exactly the most popular person here right now, considering I brought CJ into Auradon".

"I'll take my chances" Faith smiled. "From what I hear, it was a case of you being badly used". Faith then looked down at the table where Freddie was sitting, and noticed that Freddie had a deck of playing cards laid out. "You play cards? So do I. Care for a game?".

"You're on!" Freddie happily said as she dealt out the cards for her and Faith.

After a few games, it became obvious that Faith was quite good at cards.

"You're pretty good at cards, girl" Freddie remarked, impressed.

"Well, in the years before I came across this dimension and Auradon, I had to do something to earn" Faith revealed. "So, I became quite good at how to win at cards. It provided a good living for a long time".

"Brains and beauty - I'm impressed!" Freddie smiled at Faith.

"Thanks" Faith smiled back.

At that point, Freddie became a bit sad.

"What is it?" Faith wanted to know, concerned.

"It's nice to be able to talk to somebody" Freddie admitted. "Ever since CJ revealed her existence here, and that fact that I helped her get here, people have given me the cold shoulder. I'd love a chance to fix that".

"Maybe I can help" Faith suggested.

"How?" Freddie asked, interested.

"You could come work for me at Torchwood Auradon" Faith answered. "It would give you a chance to track down CJ, and fix the damage her coming here caused".

"You would do that for me?" Freddie wanted to know, with some tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yes" Faith smiled. "Over the years, I've become a pretty good judge of character. I can tell you're good inside, and just want to live a peaceful life here in Auradon. Am I right?".

"You are" Freddie admitted.

"Then come work for me - make a difference here, and redeem your reputation" Faith offered.

"I accept" Freddie gratefully said as she shook Faith's hand. "This is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship".

Meanwhile, a distance away from Auradon Prep, CJ stood watching the campus.

" _Time to up my game here in Auradon"_ CJ thought to herself with a wicked smile. _"Time for the real fun to begin"._

(End of Chapter 3).

 **Authors notes**

Carter, Elise, and Skylar are original characters created by Ben10Man for this story, while Simon is an existing character created by Ben10Man for Niagara14301's stories.

Denise Eldridge, John Hanson, and Paul Brooks are original characters created for this story by Niagara14301 (for those who are fans of "Torchwood", Denise would be the Auradon equivalent of Tosh).

Faith is a "Descendants" version of Faith from the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments". Faith also appears in Niagara14301's stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two".

Faith, Jack Harkness, Resurrection Glove, and Torchwood are from the "Torchwood" TV series.

For Cinderella and Prince Charming, we're using the names Ella and Kit from the 2015 movie "Cinderella".

Jaden is an original character created by SailorWednesdayMercury for this story.

 _Mal warned those on the island not to harm Chad, or they would get what Maleficent got at Ben's coronation. Rumors had quickly spread across the island about what had happened at the coronation, and Mal was now feared by the island's inhabitants, and they would do anything she said to avoid trouble_ \- this was inspired by things revealed in the latest "Descendants" novel, "Return to the Isle of the Lost".

Queen Elena of Avalor is an adult "Descendants" version of Elena from "Elena of Avalor".

Since Ben is a young king, Ben10Man came up with the idea to give him a royal council (much like what Crown Princess Elena has in "Elena of Avalor").

The part of this chapter featuring Jaden's inhaler was the idea of SailorWednesdayMercury, with additional ideas added by Ben10Man and Niagara14301.

The part of this chapter featuring the Royal Council of Auradon, along with sending Chad to the Isle of the Lost, was the idea of Ben10Man.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a "Decendants, 2015" version of the Scarlett Warrior from stories written by Ben10Man when he was Jacob Voronkov. Cinnibar is also from Jacob Voronkov's stories. Meanwhile, the character of Colette is a character that Ben10Man and Niagara14301 created, and is based on Bayonetta from the video game "Bayonetta" (please note that Colette, and Madam Collette of Enchancia Castle in "Sofia the First", are two different characters who are not related in any way, shape, or form).

Torchwood Auradon, like it's counterpart in the other dimension, is charged with investigating extraordinary events, as well as investigating paranormal activity. Torchwood Auradon is also charged with investigating activity connected to the Isle of the Lost.


	4. Chapter 4

The Magical Circle - a Descendants, 2015 fanfic

 **The Magical Circle (Chapter 4)**

We now give you Chapter 4 of "The Magical Circle" ... complete with the introduction of a character first seen in "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End".

 **Meeting of The Magical Circle**

In the auditorium of Auradon Prep, the Magical Circle was having a meeting about what had happened with CJ. Some of the group was sitting in the seats in the front two rows, others were standing next to them. Skylar was standing directly in front on the stage, giving the announcement.

"I call this meeting of the Magical Circle to order!" Skylar declared as she pounded her gavel on the table. "Now, as you know, CJ and Chad have recently teamed up to get Jaden's inhaler, which resulted in Chad's banishment from Auradon. If she could get to him, who knows what other influences she may have had in this school?".

"He was pretty horrible to Mal and the others" Maria stated plainly. "Maybe she was taking advantage of that".

"Doesn't make it any less his fault for agreeing to it" Jordan said, looking at her nails.

"Guys, we're the Magical Circle. We're the school's best defense against CJ or others like her as we're the only ones in the school who can use magic" Mal pointed out.

"I had my Mom pull some strings and Fairy Godmother's agreed to us setting up a mission to look for CJ" Skylar announced. "Anybody who's in, just say the word".

"There's no way I'm missing out on this action. Ain't gonna happen" Mal agreed.

"I could never say no to you, Skylar" Maria smiled.

"My mom stayed in fear of her magic for so long. I'm not going to let that happen to me" Freya said, twiddling her fingers, creating a few snowflakes.

Outside of the auditorium, Freddie was listening to what was going on inside when Faith walked up.

"Their fired up" Freddie remarked.

"Yes" Faith agreed. "But, we can use all the help we can get in tracking down CJ. Meanwhile, there's someone I'd like you to meet".

A young man who was nineteen-years-old walked up.

"Henry, this is Freddie" Faith started, before turning to Freddie. "Freddie, this is Henry Turner, son of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Henry has just joined Torchwood Auradon".

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Freddie" Henry smiled as he kissed Freddie's hand.

"Well, you're a charmer" Freddie smiled, impressed.

"Mom says I get it from Dad" Henry chuckled.

"I bet your parents could tell some interesting stories - the _Black Pearl_ , Jack Sparrow, Captain Barbossa" Freddie remarked with a smile.

"I was raised on those stories" Henry smiled back.

"And that's exactly why Henry is here" Faith announced. "Being raised in a pirate household, he knows the ways of being a pirate - including how to draw one out into the open".

"Clever!" Freddie exclaimed, impressed.

"The plan is for me to go where CJ is possibly hanging out, and then lure her out" Henry explained.

At that moment, a man walked up to Faith, handed her a piece of paper, then walked away as Faith read what was on the paper.

"CJ has struck again" Faith informed Freddie and Henry. "She blew up a garbage dumpster as a diversion, then robbed a jewelry store".

"Was anybody hurt?" Henry asked, concerned.

"Only a handful of people, and only minor injuries" Faith reported.

"CJ is getting out of hand!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed as she walked up. "We can't let this continue!".

"We're working on it" Faith reassured Fairy Godmother. "Torchwood Auradon is coming up with possible targets that might be of interest to CJ. Once we have a list of possible targets, we can start tracking her down".

 **Creator and clone**

Candice walked into the Auradon Security Force detention center before she stopped in front of Maleficent's cell. After a guard let her into the cell, Candice lifted the lid that had been covering Maleficent and used the same spell that Scarlett used when she had visited Maleficent.

"I had a feeling you'd be meeting me here" Maleficent said to Candice.

"No one was more heartbroken by your turn than me, Maleficent. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to talk to you" Candice sadly revealed.

"Well, if you're gonna get all mushy" Maleficent mocked. "I suppose that's a side effect of you being all goodie goodie".

"Yes, I am good!" Candice snapped. "And I remember a time when you were good".

"That was a momentary lapse, and you know it!" Maleficent snapped back. "You didn't think I'd stay good forever, did you?!".

"I was hoping" Candice quietly responded.

"Then you were wrong" Maleficent said with an evil laugh. "I can't change what I am - truly evil".

"You could if you wanted" Candice pointed out.

"And what has being good gotten you?" Maleficent asked Candice.

"A happy life" Candice proudly answered. "I'm married to a man I love very much, I'm a princess of Ornburgh, and I've even established a career as a midwife".

"Congratulations" Maleficent sneered.

"I don't even know why I came here?!" Candice said in disgust as she started walking away.

"Wait!" Maleficent requested. "Please stay".

"Why?!" Candice snapped.

"Because ... it gets lonely in here" Maleficent admitted. "Company would be welcomed. I'll try to play nice".

"Very well" Candice agreed.

"Well, can I cook, or can I?" Maleficent pondered as she looked at Candice. "You'll always be my greatest creation - a clone of Dorrie, even if you changed your hair color and became good".

"Thank you for the complement ... I think" Candice acknowledged, unsure of what to think.

"It came from the heart" Maleficent revealed. "I tend to think of you as a mother would think of a daughter. In spite of the fact that you took a different direction than I would have liked, I am proud of the woman you've become. You're strong and confident".

"Thank you for that" Candice said, touched.

"I get the impression this isn't just a social call" Maleficent noticed. "There's something you want, isn't there?".

"Yes" Candice answered. "CJ Hook has managed to escape from the Isle of the Lost, and is running amuck in Auradon. You lived on the island with her. I need to know what makes her tick as it were".

"Ah, yes!" Maleficent exclaimed. "Know your enemy - always a wise move. Unfortunately, CJ traveled in different circles than I did, but I'll be more than happy to tell you what I know about her".

 **Catching a pirate**

It was now a few nights later. In Scarlett's palace, Scarlett smiled at her daughters as they were about to leave to lure CJ into a trap.

"Not so fast, girls. There's no way I'm letting you go after her" Scarlett announced.

"Oh, come on, Mom!" Skylar exclaimed. "This is what you've been training me for since I was 4!".

"... without my supervision" Scarlett pointed out. "CJ's a big threat to us. I'm not going to let you put yourselves in danger without my help. Not this time".

"Fine" Faith said with a smile as she and Skylar hugged their mother.

"I may not be able to get this curse off my back. But I have the next best thing: two beautiful daughters to share it with" Scarlett happily remarked.

Later that night in the capital city of Auradon, outside of the Museum of Cultural History, CJ stood looking at the building.

" _The Ansara Diamond is in there just waiting to be plundered"_ CJ thought to herself. _"It was so nice of the local press to give advanced notice of it"._

As CJ started to walk forward, she heard a young man in the distance singing.

" _Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho"._

"Is that ... a pirate?" CJ said to herself in disbelief _._ "Here? In Auradon?".

As CJ walked up to the young man, he continued singing.

" _Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me"._

"I say" CJ greeted the young man. "Fancy meeting another pirate ... here in Auradon".

"Yes, fancy that" the young man responded with his back turned to CJ. The young man then turned around to reveal himself as ... Henry Turner. Henry then pointed a pistol at CJ.

"What?!" CJ exclaimed in shock.

"By the authority invested in me by Torchwood Auradon, I place you under arrest for crimes against Auradon" Henry announced.

"Well, you'll have to catch me first" CJ laughed.

"What makes you think you're going anywhere?" Scarlett asked as she, Skylar, and the Magical Circle walked up.

At that same moment, a group of Range Rover's belonging to Torchwood Auradon pulled up. Agents from Torchwood Auradon piled out of the Range Rover's, and pointed their pistols at CJ. Among those pointing pistols at CJ was Freddie.

"Hello, old friend" Freddie mocked at CJ.

"You're working for them?" CJ asked Freddie, shocked.

"A girl's gotta earn a living" Freddie responded. "Plus, I rather like it here in Auradon. The idea of you running around causing trouble just doesn't sit right with me".

"Well, I've got to admit, I didn't see this coming" CJ revealed. "But how did you know I'd be here?".

"I had a talk with Maleficent" Candice said as she walked up. "She told me about your fondness for diamonds".

"So, we decided to set a trap for you" Faith added. "We lured you here with the Ansara Diamond. We knew it was something you couldn't resist".

"You played me" CJ admitted. "There's more to you people from Auradon than meets the eye. Well played".

"But, it's over now" Faith said to CJ. "You're under arrest".

"You'll have to catch me first!" CJ exclaimed as she quickly produced a smoke bomb, and set it off. As the smoke bomb went off, it produced a thick cloud of smoke as CJ ran into the museum.

"She's mine!" Freddie declared as she ran after CJ.

"Everybody! Follow her!" Faith ordered. "Capture CJ at all costs!".

Everybody piled into the museum, then everybody split up to search different areas of the museum. Freddie soon found herself in the Gallery of Villains. Front and center in the gallery were wax figures of Maleficent, Cruella De Vil, the Evil Queen, and Jafar. As Freddie walked further into the gallery, she soon came across a wax figure of her father, Dr. Facilier.

" _Well, Daddy"_ Freddie thought to herself. _"Even in your better days, you were an ugly cuss"._

Before Freddie knew it, CJ sprang out of nowhere, and tackled Freddie. The two stumbled onto the floor, as Freddie quickly managed to break free of CJ. The two then stared each other down.

"So, this is what it's come down to" CJ remarked. "You're now with the good guys. What a disappointment".

"At least I can look at myself in the mirror" Freddie countered. "How about you?".

"Why wouldn't I look in the mirror?" CJ mocked. "I'm fabulous!".

"Great!" Freddie said in disgust. "I picked the one who has an inflated idea of her own importance".

"Time to end this!" CJ snapped.

"Fine by me, girl" Freddie grinned.

CJ and Freddie started exchanging punches as they moved across the floor, with both being equally matched. At one point, CJ grabbed the prop scepter that the wax figure of Maleficent was holding, and started hitting Freddie with it. Freddie was taken off guard by CJ's move, and soon found herself falling to the floor.

"Idiot!" CJ spat at Freddie. "Did you really think you could defeat me?". CJ then raised the prop scepter, and hit Freddie in the head. Freddie then passed out.

"Well, it's been fun. But, gotta go!" CJ laughed.

At that same moment, Jane raced into the gallery, having heard the fight between CJ and Freddie.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss Bibbidi Bobbidi" CJ mocked.

Jane raised a wand she had been given by the Magical Circle, and pointed it at CJ.

"Oh, please!" CJ laughed. "We both know you don't have it in you".

" _You can do this"_ Jane thought to herself. Jane then concentrated, and shouted "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo". Before CJ knew it, her feet were frozen in place.

"Oh, great!" CJ said in defeat as everybody raced into the gallery.

 **Waking up**

In a hospital room in the capital city of Auradon, Freddie slowly regained consciousness. As she looked around the room, she saw Henry sitting next to her hospital bed.

"Well, this is nice" Freddie smiled. "I wake up to have a handsome guy sitting next to my bed. I should wind up in the hospital more often".

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked, concerned.

"My head is sore" Freddie answered. "CJ really hit me with that scepter. Please don't tell me she escaped".

"No" Henry reassured Freddie. "CJ is in custody, and is facing a long stay in jail. After she serves her sentence, she'll be returned to the Isle of the Lost".

"I suppose I'll be returning to the Isle of the Lost sooner or later" Freddie said sadly. "After all, I helped CJ get into Auradon in the first place".

"You were used" Fairy Godmother commented as she entered the room. "You've redeemed yourself by helping to capture CJ. We owe you a great debt".

"If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to stay in Auradon" Freddie requested. "I rather like it here, plus ... there's nothing for me on the Isle of the Lost. I'd like to start a new life here in Auradon".

"I think that could be arranged" Fairy Godmother smiled. "After all, I do have some pull with the King".

"Thank you" Freddie said, gratefully.

"You're very welcome" Fairy Godmother happily responded. "I'll see you later".

As Fairy Godmother left the room, Henry turned to Freddie.

"I was wondering, after you're discharged from the hospital, would you like to go out for a night on the town?" Henry asked.

"As on a date?" Freddie playfully wanted to know.

"Yes" Henry happily responded. "I'd like to get to know you better".

"Then consider it a done deal" Freddie smiled.

 **Years later**

Freddie sat in the home which she shared with Henry. Freddie and Henry had married years earlier, and life was good. One looking at Freddie now would be absolutely amazed by Freddie's appearance. Gone was her former fashion from the Isle of the Lost. Instead, Freddie was wearing a casual dress, and her hair was styled in a normal way. To anybody who didn't know Freddie, it would appear that Freddie had been a citizen of Auradon all of her life.

As Freddie happily looked out a window, her and Henry's seven-year-old son walked up.

"Good morning, Justin" Freddie smiled as she hugged her son. "Ready for school?".

"Yes, Mom" Justin smiled back. "Where's Dad?".

"He had to go into Torchwood Auradon early today" Freddie answered. "There are new recruits to train. Ready for your visit to your grandparent's tonight?".

"Oh, yes" Justin gleefully answered. "I just love spending time with Grandpa Will and Grandma Elizabeth".

"They love you very much" Freddie said with a smile.

"What are you doing today, Mom?" Justin asked, curious.

"I'm going to the palace to have a meeting with King Ben and Queen Mal" Freddie responded. "Torchwood Auradon is working on a new security system for the palace".

At that moment, a school bus approached the house.

"There's your bus" Freddie announced as she handed Justin his lunch. "Have a good day, my precious one".

Freddie watched as Justin ran out to the bus, and climbed aboard. As the bus pulled away, heading to the local elementary school, Freddie thought of another school - Auradon Prep. Fairy Godmother had retired a few years ago, and passed on her position as headmistress to Jane.

At Auradon Prep, a limousine pulled up carrying four young people from the Isle of the Lost. As the four got out of the limousine, Jane, Jay, and Doug walked up.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep" Jane happily greeted the new arrivals. "I'm Jane, the headmistress here at Auradon Prep. If any of you need any assistance while you are here, my door is always open to you".

"I'm Jay, and I'm the head coach here at Auradon Prep" Jay introduced himself. "If any of you are into sports, we have a fine tourney team, the Auradon Knights. We're always looking for new players. Drop by the gym if you are interested".

"I'm Doug, and I'm the head counselor here at Auradon Prep" Doug introduced himself. "I'll give you a tour of Auradon Prep, hand out your class schedules, and get you settled into your rooms. If you'll follow me, we'll get started".

As the new arrivals followed Doug into the school, Jay turned to Jane.

"Another group of new arrivals" Jay remarked. "It seems like only yesterday that Mal, Evie, Carlos, and I arrived".

"I hear Evie has become quite the fashion designer" Jane observed.

"Yes" Jay answered. "She's currently working with Giselle from Andalasia Fashions on a special line of kids clothes".

"And have you heard anything from Carlos?" Jane wanted to know.

"His dog grooming business is doing quite well" Jay reported. "Dog owners from across Auradon seek him out. He's gotten himself a fine reputation".

"That's good to hear" Jane smiled.

"And how are you doing, Jane?" Jay asked, curious.

"I'm doing fine" Jane happily responded. "My magic is growing stronger every day. Mom's been training me in the finer points of her magic. She even wants me to eventually use her wand".

"That's an honor in itself" Jay said, pleased for Jane. "If anybody deserves it, you do".

Back at Freddie and Henry's house, Freddie was thinking about Skylar.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was the evening before Skylar's 25th birthday. As Skylar lay in her bed in Cinnibar Palace, the clock in her room struck Midnight. In a few moments, Skylar felt a strange energy going through her entire body. Skylar then jumped out of bed in shock._

" _It's all right, Skylar" Scarlett gently said as she walked into Skylar's room._

" _What's happening, Mom?" Skylar asked in a concerned voice._

" _Your immortality is kicking in" Scarlett explained._

" _I knew it would happen when I turned twenty-five" Skylar observed. "I didn't know it would come in like this"._

" _The energy of immortality coming over you can be a shock at first" Scarlett said. "You'll cease to feel it in a few minutes"._

 _At that moment, Faith walked into the room._

" _Is it time?" Faith gently asked Scarlett._

" _Yes, Faith" Scarlett answered. "Skylar's immortality is kicking in"._

 _Skylar, Scarlett, and Faith sat down on Skylar's bed. Scarlett gently held one of Skylar's hands, and Faith gently held Skylar's other hand. In a few minutes, the energy going through Skylar's body went away._

" _Well, that seems to be it" Skylar observed. "I guess I'm immortal now"._

" _Yes" Scarlett admitted. "Faith and I will be here for you"._

" _Thanks, guys" Skylar said in appreciation._

 _Scarlett and Faith held Skylar for a while, showing their support for Skylar. It was a touching moment that the three would always remember._

 _End of flashback, and back to the present._

As Freddie thought of Skylar, Freddie also remembered that after Skylar turned twenty-five, Skylar set up a school for those in Auradon who had magical abilities. The school, set up in the capital city of Cinnibar, was called the Cinnibar Institute. Maria, Floressa, Michael, Lisa, Greg, Freya, Piper, and Jordon quickly signed on as staff members for the Cinnibar Institute. It was a turning point for Auradon, with magic once again becoming a regular part of life in Auradon.

Freddie also thought back to an earlier time. After Chad had completed his sentence on the Isle of the Lost, he was allowed to return to Auradon. Chad returned as a much more quiet person. He didn't talk much about the island, except to occasionally say he now understood what it was like to be in other people's shoes. Chad eventually helped his parents run their kingdom, and became quite the decent public official.

At that moment, the alarm on Freddie's wristwatch went off.

"Time to get to work" Freddie said to herself. "Another fine day in Auradon".

 **That night**

Freddie, Henry, and Justin were at the home of Henry's parents, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. As Henry, Justin, and Will sat in the front room talking, Freddie was in the kitchen helping Elizabeth wash dishes.

"How are you doing, Freddie?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm doing fine" Freddie smiled. "I have a wonderful family, and a fine job. I'm happier than I ever thought I would be".

"I'm glad to hear that" Elizabeth smiled back. "You've come so far, and you deserve all the happiness in the world. You and your generation here in Auradon have done yourselves proud".

As Freddie and Elizabeth continued to wash the dishes, Freddie looked out the kitchen window at the night sky. It was a wonderful time to be alive. Life was good.

 **Authors notes**

Candice is a "Descendants, 2015" version of Candice from Niagara14301's stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two".

Dr. Facilier is from the Disney movie "The Princess and the Frog".

Faith is a "Descendants" version of Faith from the "Torchwood" episodes "Dead Man Walking" and "Fragments". Faith also appears in Niagara14301's stories "Dorrie" and "Dorrie: Book Two".

Faith is from the "Torchwood" TV series.

Giselle and Andalasia Fashions are from the Disney movie "Enchanted".

The flashback scene where Skylar first became immortal was the idea of Ben10Man.

The Scarlett Warrior (A.K.A. Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett) (A.K.A. Queen Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow) is a "Descendants, 2015" version of the Scarlett Warrior from stories written by Ben10Man when he was Jacob Voronkov. Cinnibar is also from Jacob Voronkov's stories.

The scene in Scarlett's palace just before Faith and Skylar went off to lure CJ into a trap was the idea of Ben10Man (with Ben10Man also supplying dialog for that scene).

The scene where the Magical Circle meets in the Auradon Prep auditorium was the idea of Ben10Man (with Ben10Man also supplying dialog for that scene).

Torchwood Auradon, like it's counterpart in the other dimension, is charged with investigating extraordinary events, as well as investigating paranormal activity. Torchwood Auradon is also charged with investigating activity connected to the Isle of the Lost.

Henry Turner is from the end of the Disney movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End".

Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, the _Black Pearl_ , Jack Sparrow, and Captain Barbossa are from Disney's "Pirates of the Caribbean" movie series.

" _Yes, I am good!" Candice snapped. "And I remember a time when you were good". "That was a momentary lapse, and you know it!" Maleficent snapped back. "You didn't think I'd stay good forever, did you?!"_ \- this scene is a reference to a developing plot playing out in Niagara14301's story "Dorrie: Book Two".


End file.
